1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a projection apparatus, a display control method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been common to display a various kinds of information on a display installed in a vehicle. This may cause a driver to watch the display over a long time when a vehicle is running. Such long-time watching may cause a delay to occur before the driver pays attention back to watching ahead of the vehicle or may cause the driver not to gaze ahead of the vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692 discloses an in-vehicle display apparatus that allows a reduction in such a probability.
In the in-vehicle display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-264692, when the distance between a vehicle and another vehicle running ahead or the distance between the vehicle and an obstacle becomes small, a content displayed on the display is deleted, and the display is put into an instrument panel such that a display surface of the display is hidden. This makes the driver gaze ahead of the vehicle.